The demon and the slime
by muddin2900
Summary: As an immortal Meliodas wanders the world, he found himself in another world with a slime as his companion.
1. A new friend

Meliodas woke up seeing a rocky ceiling above. He woke up with a stir. What happen? The last thing he remembered was that he was just passing through a forest and then everything went black. Did someone attacked him or something? If they did he would sense it right away. Was it some sort of magic then?

He quickly stood up and start looking around him. Somehow he was somewhat in a cave with only a single path ahead. Considering there was nothing else to go, going to the obvious path was the only choice.

He kept on a simple pace as he admire the interior of the cave. It was quite an interesting cave, filled with glowing crystals all over the walls. As he was looking around, he felt something squishy on his foot. He Looked down to know what it is and hoping it wasn't crap. As he looked down, what he was something weird. It was a bluish little thing.

"What's this?" Said Meliodas as he raise his foot and grab hold of the blue stuff. It was quite squishy and damp. Probably some sort of slime or something. He kept squishing it as he look at it.

**squish**

**squish**

**squish**

'This is quite satisfying...'

Suddenly, the slime started to move a bit and hop away from Meliodas' grasp. He was taken aback by that. To think that li'l slime was alive was something indeed. Once it was free, it turn around and look at Meliodas with its none existing eyes and start jumping wildly. Guess he made it mad.

"Oops, sorry li'l guy I didn't know you were alive." Meliodas apologize in a cheerful manner.

The slime stop jumping wildly as it gave a somewhat kind of smile with its none existing face. Knowing that the slime forgave him, he continued on with his walk through the cave.

The slime just looked at him as he walk away. When he was getting a bit far, it started to follow him with a hop. Meliodas turn around to look at the slime following him.

"You wanna join me li'l slime?" he asked.

The slime just jumped to tell him that its coming too.

"Alrighty then, let's get out of here li'l slime." answered Meliodas cheerfully.

* * *

**just for fun:) if you want it, you can take it.**


	2. An encounter with this guy

The walk was quite something. Not that it was a bad thing but, what makes it into 'something' was the constant random encounter with the denizens of this place. Truthfully, this isn't a problem for him though cause, it takes more then just an overgrown bug to stop him. Moreover, his companion wasn't a pushover itself despite its harmless appearance and fragility, it was quite the killer.

As Meliodas and the slime took care of the creatures of the cave, they just kept on going throughout the cave without stopping. Well they did stop a bit having something to drink from the lake they just found earlier ago and eating the giant creatures here to get some energy. Snake meat sure taste weird...

Well, beggars can't be choosers they say. Even the slime was enjoying it and even changing into a snake. It was impressive really.

The duo kept on simple stride to reserve their energy for anymore of those monsters attacking them out of nowhere.

"Geez... how far does this place even go?" said Meliodas.

The slime just gave a gurgling sound in a declining tone saying it also did not know too.

"You don't know too huh...?

Well,well,well, I guess we just have to keep moving forward." said Meliodas.

As they continued on, suddenly Meliodas stopped. He was sensing something. The slime too stopped as it was also weird out by the sudden freeze. It looked at Meliodas as its trying to understand what's wrong.

Meliodas gave a serious glare. This presence, it was powerful. What ever it is, he needs to be ready. There is a lot of things he does not know about this place or how he got here. Either way, he had get out of here in the first place. But now, something with an unknown power - a powerful on that- is blocking his path. He guess he just have to wing it and hope for the best.

"Stay behind me li'l slime." said Meliodas.

The slime taken aback by his serious demeanor. Probably something dangerous is in their way. It gave gurgle and hop behind Meliodas for cover.

Meliodas walk slowly forward as he cautiously kept an open eye the thing with ominous power. Upon reaching a wide area of the cave, he kept vigilant everywhere. The closer he got, the stronger that powerful aura is felt. As they got closer, Meliodas' eyes widened in shock and amaze.

There, in front of him, stands a huge blue dragon. Sitting without care as there was nothing to worry about. Its body was adorned with blue shining scales on its entire body. Around its neck are white fluffy fur giving it a bit of a superior look. On its back are two giant size wings like every dragon has. Finally, its eyes were sparkling like lightning. Truly, it was a magnificent creature that Meliodas hasn't seen since coming here.

Meliodas walk slowly towards the dragon in hoping to get a closer look. But, unfortunately for him, he got spotted.

**"Hmm...? Who are you?"**

"Oops..."

* * *

I am not the best writer. if any of you can do better, then by all means take this story if you want to. peace:)


	3. The storm Dragon

**"Hmm...? Who are you?"**

"Oops..."

Looks like sneaking closer was already out of the bag. The dragon somehow saw them trying to get closer. With Meliodas being spotted, he guess he had no choice but introduce himself.

"Yo! what's up big guy." Greeted Meliodas casually.

The dragon was quite confused with how he greeted him. He was quite calm to be honest. Doesn't he knows that he's literally in the presence of a catastrophic level monster and yet he just gave a casual greeting like that. He has guts this one. Interesting...

"**I shall ask you again, _who _are _you_?"** asked the dragon with a demanding tone.

"Oh, name's Meliodas. This is li'l slime." answered Meliodas while introducing the slime too. It was quite confused of the sudden introduction but, it showed itself in front of Meliodas.

To be fair, the slime doesn't really know what was going on. It knows that Meliodas was talking to someone but that someone is quite unknown for it because, it can't really see who or what that person is. The only thing it sees are just shadowy figures of them.

The dragon was quite taken back by the simple and cheerful reply from Meliodas. Normally people will start pissing their pants by just looking at him but, this person did the opposite of that. Either he's just bluffing or he really doesn't fear him at all.

He look at the other next to him. It was just a simple harmless slime. To think that a monster was going around with a human is quite unusual. Slimes may look harmless but they are still what they are, a monster. For it to be going around with this human child means there's something about him he doesn't know. Maybe he should ask it.

"**You there, slime. Why are you with this human?"**

The slime jolted a bit from that as it just gave a gurgle.

"**You don't have to worry. I understand you quite fully."** answered the dragon.

It was surprised that he understood him. Even Meliodas was shocked knowing the dragon could somehow understand from all that gurgling.

"You understand the little guy?" asked Meliodas.

**"Of course. It's natural for monsters to be able to understand each other**." answered the dragon.

"Ohh... that sure is convenient."

Knowing that the dragon understood it, the slime starts to gurgle none stop. Whatever it was saying was unknown to Meliodas but not to the dragon as he was listening every single word. From a minute of the talk, the slime starts to jump back in fright from the dragon. Seeing this, Meliodas kept his guard up a little as the dragon doesn't emit any hostile intention.

"What's up li'l slime?" asked Meliodas.

The slime calmed down a little after that as its began gurgling again.

**"Not to worry. I simply thought him how to utilize his mana. Now he is able to see clearly.**" answered the dragon.

"Oh... Ok." said Meliodas.

As the slime was trying out its new abilities, the dragon fixed his gaze at Meliodas.

**"Meliodas was it?" **ask the dragon.

"Yup."

**"I heard from the slime that you were at the bottom of the dungeon with him. What were you doing there?" **asked the dragon.

"No clue really. I'm just trying to get out that's all." said Meliodas.

Everything was really weird for Meliodas. Founding himself to this labyrinth of a cave was not something that he was quite enjoying. In truth, it's starting to piss him off. Even so, he needs to calm down. making a tantrum about it is not gonna help anything. For now, he could ask this dragon here. He looks like a nice fellow. Hopefully...

"So big guy, you got a name or something?"

The dragon was a little surprised from the sudden answer. In any case, it won't hurt to tell.

"**My name? Very well I shall tell you."**

The dragon straighten up his posture and puffing his chest high with pride.

**"I am the dragon of thunder and lightning! And my name is Veldora! The Storm Dragon!"**

"Ahh... I see... well, nice meeting you Dora." said Meliodas.

Veldora merely blink a few times from that. There he was giving this boy his name with such pride and emotion. He went about destroying it with giving him a nickname.

**"D-Dora?!"**

"Nishi-shi-shi..."

* * *

**once again not that good. but thanks for the fav. Stay safe.**


	4. Free at last!

For meliodas, this journey was quite an unusual one for him. Finding himself in a cave, making friends with a slime and talking with some dragon. All in all, it was enjoyable. After the nice talk that they had with Dora the dragon, the slime went talking or gurgling again at it. From what Meliodas understands, the big guy got himself trap by somekind of barrier. The barrier was quite powerful that's for sure. Whoever did this is surely a powerhouse.

The slime continued with their conversation while Meliodas simply standing around. There was a lot of talking, the dragon laughing and the li'l slime eating the dragon.

"Cool..."

By far that was an awesome experience. A slime eating a dragon? that was new. Meliodas already figured it wasn't a normal slime to begin with. It's outstanding ability was not what a slime could do. And yet it did. After the dragon was done, both went on their way to leave the dungeon.

After a day of walking, slice and dicing, the duo found themselves in front of a big metal double door. It was big enough to cover the cave from top to bottom. Meliodas and the slime look at each other.

"..."

at the door.

"..."

each other again.

"..."

_*grin*_

Finally... at long last, they're free! Without a second thought, the duo rush towards the door as fast they can. Once reaching the door, Meliodas with all his might tried to push it open. There was a bit resistance but slowly but surely the door opens letting a cold breeze air and light through the cave.

Taking a slow step, Meliodas and the slime went out as they were invited with the scene of the blue sky. Meliodas with his hands on the hips took a deep breath on the clean air. It has been like what? 4 or 6 days getting stuck in that cave. Finally he is out!

"Ahh... fresh air. It's good to be out ain't it li'l slime?" Asked Meliodas.

"It sure is Meliodas!"

Oh yeah, the slime was able to talk now. Said it was after eating a giant bat or something. Again, not a normal slime.

"And call me Rimuru! We already talked about this Meliodas!"

"Sure!... Li'l slime!" said Meliodas.

"You're not even listening to me!"

"Nishi-shi-shi..."

As Meliodas laughed it off, he went off first leaving Rimuru pouting.

"Hey wait for me!" screamed Rimuru as (he?) it hops after Meliodas.

And so, the duo continued their journey on this mysterious world, trying to find out what it has a store for them.

"H-hey!"

Only to be stopped by a group of small green men.

* * *

**writing this following my mood. never thought someone actually like it though.****and if you're wondering what type of Meliodas this is, it's the one who is still full power.**


End file.
